Wrapped Around Her Little Finger
by NaruKami
Summary: Rin is going to Kagome's world for some Halloween fun! And she has managed to gasP take our beloved Sesshy with her. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applies.

Wrapped Around Her Little Finger

**Age – Rin 10**

In her own big pink room, Rin sat huddled in her bed. The bed almost swallowed her up as she hid under the covers as soon as the rain began to downpour and thunder raged outside. Every time there was a flash, Rin expected the grumbling groaning sound and she would shake.

Suddenly light flashed. _Uh oh. _Rin knew this was going to be a big one. She covered her ears but the sound of thunder still caught her by surprise. She screamed.

"Rin. Rin. Are you alright?" Her bedroom door creaked open but she never heard it. "RIN." Sesshoumarou said louder this time. He was concerned.

When Rin finally opened her eyes, her eyes widened and she ran straight to Sesshoumarou arms wide open. "Sesshoumarou-SAMA!" She cried out with tears. "Don'tleaveme.Dontleaveme.Don'tleaveme." She whispered repetitively with a pathetic whimper.

Sesshoumarou gave a sigh and picked her up carrying her back to bed. He finds it ironic that his Rin was afraid of a little thunder and yet wasn't afraid of him. Some would consider the opposite. Who was afraid of thunder when the probability of dying from it was 1 out of a thousand and yet the probably of them dying in his presence was based on his whim and mood alone.

Rin breathed it her Lord Sesshourmarou's scent and was calmed. She began to fall asleep.

When Sesshoumarou noticed Rin starting to fall asleep, he began to stand.

Rin felt the movement and grabbed him tighter. "No. Don't go." She whispered, her lips trembling looking as if she's going to start crying the next second.

Sesshoumarou gave another mental sigh but stayed put. He was going to have to talk with the Lord of Thunder. There should no more be thunder in the western lands. His Rin was afraid of them.

He touched the Rin's head lightly and closed his eyes.

A/n: I love Rin! hugs Rin I want to read a Rin story but can't find them. Please help. Still trying things out…

Next: First official chapter… Rin in Kagome's world! Rin will be older too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrapped Around Her Little Finger**

Sesshoumarou was prowling on his room. Something was bugging him but he can't put a finger to it when someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Jaken bowed. "My lord, we've readied the rooms for your guests."

Sesshoumarou mentally smacked himself. Of course. It was another new moon again in 3 days and during one crazy night, he had promised that every coming of the new moon his half brother and his family are welcome to stay.

"They're here! They're here!" Rin yelled excitedly running inside without a knock. At 18 years old, Rin has reached an age where she should be off and starting a family of her own. Yet inside the manor she had retained her childlike innocence and ways under the protection of Sesshoumarou-sama himself, lord of the western lands.

"Kagome is here!" Rin repeated, her face bubbling with enthusiasm. "Can they stay in my room for awhile?"

"All except Inuyasha is allowed to enter your room Rin." Sesshoumarou permitted.

"But why?" Rin pouted.

"Because."

"But he'll he alone while Kagome and I play with Shota and Shin." Rin protested.

"I shall keep my brother company." Sesshoumarou said with a bit of exasperation. Jaken's jaw dropped.

"Oh ok." Rin brightened as she merrily went on her way.

"Jaken." Sesshoumarou growled.

"Yes, milord."

"Prepare the rooms in an hour or I'll have your head."

"Hai." Jaken paled and scurried off, yelling orders to the servants.

Inuyasha was leaning on the wall outside of Rin's bedroom staring at the painting decorating the long hallway. Inwardly he was relieved that he was given a reprieve from his two demonic sons. They were getting worst everyday.

"inuyasha." Sesshoumarou greeted. "You're early." He said with disapproval.

Inuyasha straightened up. "Aww, cause I know you missed me and can't wait to see me." Inuyasha drawled.

Sesshoumarou drew out his sword. Inuyasha drew out his. "It's not yet the new moon, I can still beat you up."

Rin's door opened and a loud "SIT" was heard. Inuyasha promptly flopped to the ground.

"Ah hell Kagome you promised not to do that anymore." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well you promised not to pick any fights with your brother." Kagome said sharply.

"Forgive him Sesshomarou-san, actually we just came by to tell you that we won' be imposing on you this new moon." Kagome said ignoring her husband.

From her room, Rin's face was crestfallen as she played with Kagome's twins. "Why Kagome nii-san?"

Kagome turned to look at her. "I'm bringing Shota and Shin to my world for Halloween. I think they'd enjoy it a lot since they're at a right age."

"Halloween? What's that?" Rin asked.

"Oh it's really fun. Everyone dresses up as monsters or whatever and go trick or treating." With Rin's continued frown, "They get free chocolates or candies." Kagome quickly explained. Rin's face lighted up. "Lots of Chocolates?" She asked hopefully.

Kagome nodded. She had always brought some for Rin whenever she would go back to her world and Rin had loved it.

"I don't even have to buy my sons costumes." She said with a laugh ruffling their dig ears, as they hugged themselves to her legs.

Rin nodded looking sad.

"Do you want to come with us Rin?" Kagome offered.

"Really, Can I?" Rin asked excitedly.

Inuyasha watched the exchange and cough a bit inclining his head to his brother.

Rin blushed. "I'm sorry. Sesshoumarou-sama may I please, please go with Kagome-niisan?" Rin asked with hopefully.

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous."

Inuyasha watched the interchange with amusement. "We'll take care of Rin." He offered.

Sesshoumarou gave him a drop dead look and snorted.

"You can go with us to watch over Rin if you want." Kagome said helpfully.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a horrified look. "WHAT?!"

Meanwhile, Rin worked her magic. "Please Sesshoumarou-sama. Rin really, really wants to go." She made her eyes water.

"Fine you can go." Sesshoumarou agreed. "And I'll go with you." He said with difficulty almost choking on the words.

"Hooray!" Rin yelled triumphantly giving Sesshoumarou a big hug.

Sesshoumarou growled at the smirk Inuyasha was throwing his way but did not pushed Rin away.

As he went back to his own room, he paled. It was all going to be full of humans. It was going to be disgusting, everything. He'd better come prepared.


End file.
